


My favorite Angel

by PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Devil!Pete, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Soul Punk Era Patrick Stump, Top!Pete, bottom!patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance/pseuds/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance
Summary: Patrick was not only dressed like the devil, He tempted him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was heavily inspired by a combination of Good Omens, a work by TwoTomatoIdiots, and a current roleplay with FedoraGirl. Who doesn't love a good devil fic, anyway?

Patrick was performing on Halloween in a smallish club, but he had plenty of fans that were waiting for him to appear on stage. Patrick was wearing a red suit with a black button down, black blinking devil horns, eyeliner and had freshly bleached platinum hair. Patrick peaked from behind the curtain on the edge of the stage and bit his lip. Patrick coached himself to take a deep breath internally and got a microphone and waited for his band to enter the stage and play him onto the stage. 

Patrick sang his heart out during the concert like he did for every concert. Patrick did choose a face to stare at during the concert because it kept him calm on stage. He chose a man standing near the middle of the crowd with dark hair that stood up with the help of some hair product. He was singing to his dark haired, olive skinned man during the whole concert. He did decide that this man was fairly attractive and he certainly didn’t mind singing to him or staring at him. 

He left the stage and wandered into the crowd to meet some of his fans, he had a few regulars that he always spoke to and his two friends acting as faux bodyguards Andy and Joe. Patrick felt like he always needed to apologize to the person for staring at them for the entirety of a concert. This yielded some mixed results, especially from the women he sometimes chose. But, Patrick wasn’t exactly into women in the first place so he stopped choosing women to look at anyway. “Hey, Andy I’m looking for a guy. The one that I was staring at.” Patrick had told the two about his strange anti-anxiety technique so they always helped find this person. “He looked taller than me, he had tattoos, dark hair, and kinda olive skin.”

Eventually, after a long period of looking Patrick spotted at him sitting at the bar sipping on what looked like some whiskey or bourbon on the rocks. Patrick got Andy and Joe’s attention and sent them to sit at the bar just out of earshot. 

“Hi, I’m… Patrick.” Patrick announced as he sat down next to the man sitting at the bar. Patrick’s voice sounded tired but also friendly and nervous. “I’m not sure if you noticed but I was kinda. Staring at you?” The man turned and looked at Patrick, looking fairly unimpressed until he got a good look at Patrick’s face up close. Patrick saw his eyes up close for the first time, and his heart fluttered. 

“I uh, well. It’s just a anxiety thing I learned a long time ago. It’s s’posed to make it less intimidating.” Patrick was stammering as he stared at the man, unable to tear his gaze away from the man even though he was trying to apologize for doing just that. “I just wanted to- to uh. Apologize for staring at you so intensely.” Patrick felt enchanted by the man he was looking at. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” the man said, his amber eyes watching Patrick’s every move. 

“Yes, please.” Patrick’s eyes were beginning to glaze over and he smiled at the man. “Can I have a cosmo?” Patrick usually would order something more traditionally manly but a cosmo was his favorite drink and it seemed to just drip out of his mouth without another thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> graphic depictions of sex

Patrick was sitting at the bar, sipping on cosmos and talking to the man he came to apologize to. Pete was his name. Patrick was resting his head on his arm which was propped on the bar. He felt a connection to Pete, something was pulling him towards him. Eventually, after talking to Pete and some light flirting, Patrick led Pete onto the dance floor of the club. Patrick usually wasn’t the type to dance in clubs but Pete made him want to get even closer. Patrick glanced at Andy and Pete watching from the bar and Patrick gave them a quick nod. 

Patrick grinned at Pete and started dancing with him, drink in hand and pulled him to the center of the dance floor so they wouldn’t be recognized by anybody. There were plenty of costumed people on the dance floor and most of his fans were younger, so he wasn’t worried about seeing anyone that was a fan. 

Fueled by alcohol and the attractive Pete dancing beside him, Patrick turned and started to lightly grind on Pete. Patrick could feel something stirring inside him, and something growing in Pete’s pants. Patrick turned and looked at Pete biting his lip and then taking the final sip of his drink before reaching up and taking Pete’s cheeks into his hands and kissing him roughly. Pete tasted like bourbon or whiskey. Patrick was too drunk to tell the difference and he honestly didn’t really care at the present moment, all he really cared about was that Pete’s mouth tasted good. 

After sloppily making out with Pete for a few minutes, Pete leaned down into Patrick’s ear. “Do you wanna get out of here?” Pete’s voice was loud among the bumping music but only loud enough for Patrick to hear. Patrick nodded eagerly and kissed Pete again and followed Pete out of the club. Patrick sent a quick text to Joe, telling him that he was going home with Pete, and added a winky face to finish off his text. 

As Pete and Patrick climbed into the cab that Pete hailed while Patrick was texting joe, Pete pulled Patrick into an intense kiss. Patrick eagerly kissed Pete back. Somewhere in the back of Patrick’s mind, he knew that this wasn’t something he would never normally do, that Pete was special in some way. Patrick melted into Pete’s gentle yet hungry touch and toyed at Pete’s belt buckle. 

“Not yet, demon,” Pete said with a wink and palmed Patrick through the front of his red suit pants. Patrick smiled and let out a small, quiet moan. Patrick essentially tackled Pete with his lips and Patrick ground into Pete’s hips and felt the cab come to a stop. 

Patrick’s eyes were large and smiling as they stumbled into Pete’s apartment. It was beautifully decorated with black and red furnishings and a slick gray paint job and a wallpaper accent wall. Pete pushed him into the bedroom and pulled off Patrick’s red suit jacket, throwing it to the floor. Patrick yanked off the devil horns and deftly pulled off Pete’s belt as he kissed his jaw. 

Pete pushed Patrick onto his bed and looked at the man laying on his bed. Pete unbuttoned Patrick’s black button down and peppered kisses down Patrick’s white skin, leading down to his own belted pants. Pete palmed Patrick once more, eliciting a throaty moan from Patrick before moving back up to Patrick’s hard nipples. Pete thrust his fingers into Patrick’s mouth, making Patrick suck on his fingers. As Patrick sucked his fingers, Pete pulled off Patrick’s belt and took his fingers from Patrick’s mouth. Pete started to pull his pants off, and Patrick bucked his hips to help Pete pull off his pants and boxers, all in one fell swoop. 

Pete touched Patrick’s pink muscles with his saliva wetted fingers, and Patrick gasp sharply. Pete ate Patrick out and listened to Patrick moan and mewl due to his touch, a symphony of sex poured from the singer’s mouth. Patrick’s eyes were watering at the intense pleasure he was experiencing. Pete sat up, and took off the remainder of his own clothes and reached over to the bedside table grabbing condoms and lube and setting the bottle on the bed near to him. 

“May I?” Pete asked, gesturing to the objects he just pulled from the nightstand then kissing Patrick sweetly from the straddled position Pete was resting on his thighs. Patrick nodded, “P-please, Pete.” Patrick moaned into Pete’s mouth as they kissed, spreading his legs. Pete unwrapped a condom and slid it onto his throbbing length. He pumped a handful of lube onto his hand, then onto himself. He slipped his fingers into Patrick, granting him a loud moan as Patrick adjusted. Pete aligned himself with Patrick and looked back up to Patrick, “you sure?” Pete crooned, smiling at the sweaty man. Patrick smiled back and nodded.

Pete entered Patrick and breathed heavily, cursing. “You’re so tight.” Pete grinned and waited for Patrick to nod again. “You-ou can moove” Patrick smiled through some pain. Pete pumped back and forth into Patrick, the pair moaned as Pete found Patrick’s sweet spot and Patrick yelped with pleasure. Patrick bucked and wiggled as Pete fucked him, “Pete i-i’m gonna!” Pete leaned down into Patrick’s ear and whispered coarsely “Cum”. As Patrick’s muscles clenched Pete pumped his hips faster, and the pair came in unison.

Pete cleaned the pair up, and Patrick felt like he was floating from happiness, and closed his eyes with a small smile in his face as Pete laid beside him, pulling him onto his chest to sleep.


End file.
